First Impressions
by Lady Mirror
Summary: Don't worry, Minato. First impressions can't be everything. Slight AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXx

Author's note: This is very slightly AU. I know very well how Naruto got his name in canon, however, I'm choosing to ignore it.

This story is also completely separate from my story "Kushina's List."

xXx

It was a huge tree. The hugest there ever was, Kushina was sure. And Kushina had climbed it.

Naruto-niisan had said she couldn't, 'cause she was just a little kid. But Kushina sure showed him. He thought he was so special because he was a chuunin now. So what? Kushina was going to be in the Academy soon and she'd show him who was the coolest shinobi ever!

Kushina liked the view from the big tree, but she was upset to see that there were bigger buildings around. Well, she did know that, because her room was right there and she could look into her window. Which was kinda cool, she hadn't looked _into_ her room from outside before. But she was still upset that her tree wasn't _for sure_ the biggest, most tallest thing in Konoha.

When she had climbed up, Kushina had decided that she would wait in the branches until Naruto-niisan had come home and when he did she would throw things at him and he wouldn't be able to see her until she told him where she was. This had worked okay for awhile. But the view could only hold her attention for so long before she got bored. And even then, she was a cool ninja, so she stayed up. But now it was lunchtime, so maybe she should go pick up her lunch from the landlady like Niisan told her to this morning.

Just when Kushina was thinking that she might go down to eat, the landlady came out looking for her.

"Kushina! I've made your lunch, come in to eat!"

Kushina covered her mouth so the landlady couldn't hear her giggle. She couldn't see her!

"Kushina, I've made tomato sandwiches for us and they're going to get soggy!"

Kushina made a face. Yuck! She didn't like tomatoes, not at all. She slouched further back into the trunk she was using as a backrest. She didn't want tomatoes, she didn't think she'd come down at all now.

The landlady waited for a few more moments before she sighed and went inside. Kushina stuck her tongue out at her. Tomatoes!

After that, Kushina entertained herself thinking about how niisan would look all over and wouldn't be able to see her. She had already planned to throw things at him, but what should she throw? Kushina 

frowned. Maybe she should have gotten the landlady's tomatoes, Niisan didn't like them either and they splattered.

But Kushina didn't want to go all the way down to get tomatoes. She tried throwing leaves, but that didn't work. They just sort of twirled, no matter how hard she threw. But the little branches she broke off should do fine.

She decided that that was what she should throw. She broke off all of the little ones around her and carefully piled them on the branch next to the one she was sitting on. They tried to slide a few times but Kushina kept trying until they stayed still.

She eyed the small pile speculatively. There weren't enough! She would have to get more.

She stood up on her branch and started collecting from as high as she could reach. The landlady had said once that you shouldn't steal, but Niisan had said that it was…comin-cama-comma deering so it was okay. 'Sides, Kushina didn't think you can steal from trees, anyways.

She set the latest handful carefully on the pile and nodded. That would be enough. She sat back down on her branch. Now she just had to wait until Naruto-niisan came back.

"What are you doing?" shouted a voice.

Kushina yelped, and her jerked. Her foot jumped and grazed the pile, sending the whole lot tumbling to the grass below. Her lower lip trembled.

"HEY!" shouted the voice. "I ASKED WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

Tears forgotten, Kushina looked for the voice and saw a blond boy a few years older than her. She scowled. He had messed up her perfect plan! She wouldn't be able to surprise Naruto-nii now!

She brought her foot up and tugged off her sandal. The boy was right below her, smiling up at her, glad he had caught her attention.

Kushina raised up her sandal and threw it down as fast as she could. The boy's face flickered with surprise before he stepped back to avoid it.

Kushina was disappointed. Niisan could have hit him.

"What is it?" He asked, curious and confused.

Kushina flushed red with rage. "I HATE YOU!"

"What?" He looked genuinely baffled now.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! _I HATE YOU!"_ by this point Kushina's voice was raspy with emotion, and she had started pulling off her other sandal.

The boy back up, frowning. "I'm sorry, I guess. Gees."

Kushina threw the other sandal, aiming for his retreating head and missing by yards. But it made her feel better.

"What was that about?" asked another voice, this one right beside her. Kushina gasped and nearly toppled out of the tree before a hand steadied her.

"Easy, 'Shina. It'd be a bummer if I had to clean you out of the lawn."

Kushina look up at Niisan and burst into tears.

Niisan shifted, and suddenly she was on the ground, Naruto-nii kneeling to look into her face. "Hey, do you need me to track him down for you?"

Kushina sniffled. "I wanted to surprise you and he _ruined_ it!"

Naruto smiled, "Were you going to throw sticks at me?"

Kushina started. "NO!"

Naruto straightened up and rubbed his head speculatively. "Well then what were you gathering those sticks for?"

Kushina scowled and jabbed a finger up at him. "You spied on me!"

He winked one dark green eye at her. "Yup! I am Konoha's greatest ninja after all!"

"Only 'till I grow up!"

Naruto laughed and swung her up to his shoulders. "You didn't eat lunch, right? How about we go out?"

"Ramen!'

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Ramen it is! I think I want some pork ramen."

"Miso Ramen is better!"

"Oh, really? I don't think go. Matter of fact, I think beef is the best of them all!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

After several friendly arguments and bowls of ramen, the yellow-haired boy blurred in Kushina's mind. By the time her brother carried her home, her dozing on his back, he had faded altogether.

But first impressions aren't everything.

xXx

This story is COMPLETE, however, I'm working on a chaptered fic that takes place in the same universe. 

Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
